


Fade into grey

by Milka_Moo



Series: Bond over a burn [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drug Use, F/F, Face Slapping, Kink, Lapamedot, Multi, Oh and Pearl shows up, Polyamory, Thighs, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, amedot - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, lapithyst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milka_Moo/pseuds/Milka_Moo
Summary: When a double date turns into a little more between Amethyst and Lapis. Will Peridot get her wish of her partners finally making it official?





	1. Chapter 1

“Seriously that's why you thought I was what's the word ace?”

There was a sheepish chuckle before Peridot nodded. “I mean yeah, you never talked about sex and I just assumed.”

Amethyst and Peridot sat on Peridot’s makeshift balcony, Amethyst always wonder how she'd gotten the back of a truck attached to the front of her barn. She'd told her that it had originally been Lapis’ idea when they lived together; she'd just come home to a new balcony and a request not to sweat the details. Their conversation on the subject of asexuality had gone better than their last one a few weeks ago. Amethyst had apologized for not hearing her out at first the day after it had happened but the conversation had been delayed due to midterms.

“You just didn't seem like the type that would be interested in hearing about my past romps.” Amethyst said with a shrug as she chuckled. The thought of her being asexual was a bit funny.

“True, I just don't get the point of talking about past intimacies.” Peridot said interlocking her hands as placed them on her lap. “Especially with someone not involved in those acts.”

Amethyst nuzzled up close to Peridot placing a hand over hers. If she was honest with herself, even though she was beginning to understand what Peridot was trying to explain, she still felt just a little rejected though she knew that wasn’t the case. Being physically close to her helped, though she had to make the most of it because Lapis was coming over soon, for what Peridot called a double date.

As if she had her mind Peridot grinned. “Getting in as much solo cuddle time before Lapis gets here for our double date?”

Scuffing Amethyst retorted, “It’s not a double date, that would mean Lapis and I are dating and we’re not.”

“You keep changing your argument, at first I was wrong because a double date meant two couples going on a date together, and now it’s because it would mean you and Lapis are dating.” Peridot said matter-of-factly though she wore a grin. “So which is it?”

“Why can’t it be both?”

“I don’t understand you two, you’ve been having sex every chance you get, yet you both say you’re not dating.” Peridot said with an eye roll, she wanted her girlfriends to just be upfront with each other and start dating already.

Amethyst face grew hot, she knew she had forgotten something. “She told you already... Sorry Peridot I forgot to mention it.”

“She told me the first night and every time after. She even sent a picture of you cuddled against her asleep for proof she said.” Peridot pulled a face, the image of seeing her girlfriends naked together brought up mixed feelings about sex.

“She did what!?!” Amethyst said as she hide inside her mane of hair. It was time for a touch-up. Amethyst’s thoughts had run from that to the idea of Peridot seeing her naked with her girlfriend and back making a pit stop briefly somewhere in the territory of them being poly.

“I thought you knew.”

“Nope. That ass.”

“That’s Lapis for you. You should have seen her when we first met, she was well.... She’s changed now.” Peridot said her voice going distant.

Peeking out from her hair Amethyst saw Peridot frowning. She thought of moving her hand away, before deciding to leave it there. She knew that if she had wanted to talk about it she’d have spoken by now, Peri could never keep quiet if she had something she wanted to say. Instead she set in silence a moment longer before finally speaking, hoping to bring her back to the present. “So you’re okay with Lapis and I, er doing things?”

“Huh, what… yeah it’s fine. Sorry I was just thinking.”

“Yeah, it’s like whenever you and Lapis mention the past it’s like you're reliving some horrible hell.” Amethyst pantomimed the expressions both seem to make as they went down memory lane.

“It wasn’t ea-ahhhhh”

“Boo!” Lapis said as she suddenly appeared standing on the impromptu balcony, the setting sun silhouetting her.

Amethyst jumped as well, though she was the first to recover at the sound of Lapis snorting. “How the fuck did you even get up here?”

“Girl’s gotta keep her secrets.” Lapis said with a shrug before she took a drag from a lit cigarette.

“She probably used that old ladder from behind the house.” Peridot said with a scowl as she smelled the smoke. “That’s a disgusting habit.”

“So does that mean I shouldn’t light one up?” Amethyst said with her own cigarette perched between her lips.

“You two clods are slowly killing yourselves you know that?” Peridot said narrowing her eyes. 

“That’s the plan.” Both girls said at the same time before high fiving.

“I’m done here, enjoy your addictive cancer-causing sticks of death.” She said as she stomped past the thick curtains that made up the balcony door into the house with a huff and her nose in the air.

“We love you.” Amethyst called after her, as she struck her lighter.

Clods was the only response that came back. Turning back to face Lapis, Amethyst scowled. “You’re a dick.”

“That’s why I want it removed.”

“Haha, but seriously sending Peridot a picture of me sleeping with you? Why?”

“Thought it was a good idea at the time. It was worth her response.”

“When?”

“When what?”

“When did you take it?”

“The pic? The second time. Like I said I thought it was a good idea. Sorry.” Lapis looked away her shoulder’s slumping.

“It’s cool just, like, next time warn a girl.” Amethyst said followed by a forced chuckle, she could sense a fight brewing; it had come with the territory of growing up with older siblings and a youth filled with numerous fist fights.

“Fine, whatever.” Lapis said her voice low, she still didn’t look at her.

“It’s okay dude.”

“I said fine!” Lapis’ sudden snap made Amethyst flinch before she clenched her fist.

“Well fuck this, I’m going inside. See you in there I guess.” Amethyst said through clenched teeth before flicking her half finished cigarette over the balcony and huffing off.

Lapis watched her go, her eyes held no emotion, only lack of sleep. Shrugging she wrapped her arms around herself and continued smoking. Eventually she muttered to herself “I thought it was a good idea, how stupid…”

* * *

By the time Lapis finally made it inside she found Peridot and Amethyst in a debate about which show was better, Lil Butler or Camp Pining Hearts. Debate was an understatement, the two were almost shouting.

“Camp Pining Hearts emphasis the chaotic feelings of first love as well the effects peer pressure have on youth woven through the narrative of life at a summer camp!”

“Lil Butler has great family moments and it never fails to land a joke. All your show has going for it is that lame fuck boy Percy.”

“You take that back, Percy is not a fuck boy.”

“No but he is the kind of loser that all the girls seem to like except for his one twue love Paulette.” Lapis said interrupting. 

“See even Lapis agrees that Percy is awesome.” Peridot said sticking her tongue at out Amethyst before turning to grin at Lapis.

“No I said he wasn't a fuck boy he's still full of tropes that make my skin crawl.” Lapis said with an eye roll. Amethyst snorted in the background forgetting for a brief moment that she had Lapis were at odds, when Lapis looked over at her she quickly looked away. “Sorry for snapping, I haven't been sleeping well…”

Sighing Amethyst shook her head. “‘s cool. I get you on that sleep thing. “

“I bet she does, I can hardly imagine there being much time to sleep between your bouts of coitous.”

“Aww are you jelly P-dot?” Amethyst said before leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

“Don't be, you know I'm always game to have sex with you babe. “ Lapis said kissing the other cheek. 

Peridot’s face grew hot and red. She tried to talk a few times but only managed to stutter until she gave up. Before she knew it Lapis had nipped her ear and Amethyst had started kissing her neck. Gasping a little she closed her eyes enjoying the sensations. She felt someone's hand move a little too close to her breast. “Stop!”

Both girls halted and pulled back looking at her and then sheepishly elsewhere. Before either could apologize she simply shook her head. “It’s just a whole lot at once, and then someone’s hand almost touched my chest and…”

“That was me.”

“Guilty.”

Amethyst and Lapis looked at each other realizing their hands had probably been inches from each other. Amethyst looked away first, while Lapis simply snorted. Silence filled the room, silence and the unspoken urge to have sex felt by at least two people. Peridot looked from Amethyst and then turned to look at Lapis, who was becoming red as she watched Peridot. 

“This is really hot.”

Everyone’s eyes were now on Amethyst. Lapis had grown a darker shade of reddish brown, and Peridot had seemed to take leave of her senses because her mouth stood agape with shock and horror.

“H-h-how is this hot?!” Peridot barely stuttered out

“It kind of is…” Lapis agreed in a whisper

“Not you too, geeze just go have sex and come back when it’s out of your system.” Peridot said trying to regain her composure.

“You said sex, in a non ironic way.” Amethyst said posing in mock awe.

“You’re a clod.”

“Her being a clod aside, I think it would be safer for you if me and her did have sex, but…”

“No pot, sex just isn’t the same without it.” Amethyst said catching her meaning.

“You two are addicts! You’re saying you can’t have sex without cannabis?” 

“Says the one who doesn’t have sex almost at all.” Amethyst teased, but still added “I’m joking. But it’s not like that, more like having sex while stoned is like…”

“Phbbft”

“Yeah like that.”

“Besides we have sex sober too, most of the time actually. Just it’s a sure guarantee we won’t get handsy.”

Peridot nodded she believed Lapis about being sober during their intimacies but doubted they remained sober after. “So we’re just going to ignore your sound effect uses to describe the sex?”

“Yep. So if you want us to as you say have the sex, we better get going.” Lapis said slowly turning away. She had a inkling if she played this just right, “You coming Amethyst, if we leave now I’m sure we’ll be back in two to three hours.”

“Yeah sure, see you in a bit, Peridactyl.” Amethyst said giving her a quick peek on her lips before she jumped off of the couch to leave.

“Wait! I think I'll go, so that way we can all still hang, you know ,after. Besides it's like six who knows when you'll be back” Peridot said falling for Lapis’ bait. She huffed and stood up looking down at her oversized green sweater and shorts and scowled. “Maybe I should change?”

“You're fine.” Amethyst said as turned to face her with a smile, she herself wasn't wearing much some sweatpants and a hoodie. She extended out a hand for Peridot.

“You're not one to give fashion advice with what you're wearing.” She joked but reached for her hand anyway.

“Are we going?” Lapis said her voice sounded a little distant.

Peridot fidgeted with her clothes for a few seconds before using her free hand to grab Lapis’, “Ready when you are.”

The three set out, mostly continuing their discussion on which show was better. Amethyst quickly fell quiet as she realized she was outnumbered. Instead she just watched the way Lapis and Peridot interacted, which was to say Peridot mostly talking and Lapis nodding occasionally. Her eyes suddenly meet with Lapis’, they held her gaze for a moment before the other winked causing her to look away. She noticed the bags under her eyes but kept her mouth shut. Lapis moved closer to Peridot and wrapped and arm around her before leaning in to whisper something. When she leaned back up, Peridot was was glaring daggers at Amethyst.

“What?” Amethyst said looking from Peridot to Lapis, “What did you tell her?”

“Stop giving Lapis and I lewd looks!” Peridot said playfully trying to cover Amethyst’s eyes as she backed away with her hands up in surrender.

“I was just watching, and I noticed Lapis looked tired.” Amethyst said almost slipping on a branch as she kept walking backwards. “My mind was nowhere but the purest places.”

“Pure like thinking of ménage à trois with me and poor Peri.” Lapis said rolling her eyes in disgust though she had a satisfied playful tone. 

“Minaj-a-” Her words were cut off as a stick finally achieved what several branches before couldn't and caused Amethyst to slip backwards and fall.

Two pairs of hands reached out and grabbed her arms to catch and pull her forward. Lapis quickly let go when she saw Amethyst was okay, Peridot however clung to her arm, a look of concern on her face.

“Are you okay?” Peridot’s voice was high and her hold on Amethyst only tightened.

Slowly prying her girlfriend’s hands off of her arm, she nodded trying to reassure her with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah Peri I’m fine. A little trip won’t kill me.”

“But a fall down a hill just might.” Peridot said, fidgeting with her hands as she looked at Amethyst.

Amethyst turned and noticed for the first time they were at the top of a hill and were about to make their descent down. She whistled as she imagined the fall, right before the splat, a devious grin crept on her lips. Turning around she placed a hand on her head dramatically. “That would have been such a terrible fall, and to think two gorgeous young ladies save little ol’ me. I feel faint,” She said using her best southern bell accent and wobbling on her heels.She took a few staggering steps off of the path onto the grass before she tittered and fell,a mock scream escaped her lips as she rolled down the hill. 

Peridot’s eyes grew wide and her hand stretched out as she chased after her. Panic clouded her judgement as she tried to lean forward to grab at her girlfriend and slipped on some gravel and falling face first into a tumble. She couldn’t tell up from down as the sky and ground whipped past her, churning the contents of her stomach. I’m going to die was the first though she had as she realized her situation, but before death could claim her she came to a stop with soft thud against something warm.

“Peridot!” Before she could right herself found a pair of slender arms wrapping around her in a protective manner. Taking a deep breath through her nose she caught a whiff of cigarettes and the salty smell of the ocean. Peridot knew from the smell alone it was Lapis holding her. Sighing she nuzzled into her, enjoying such a rare feeling.Lapis asked if she was okay.

“Uh yeah, I think,” She reluctantly pushed away from Lapis. “Let me try and stand up.”

Lapis moved away but kept close, she bit her lip and couldn’t stand still. She watched as Peridot begin to stand and winced. Her eyes darted to Peridot’s knee, it was scrapped and had begun to bleed softly. Hissing she rummaged through her pockets looking for something to stop the bleeding.

“It’s okay La-” Peridot was cut off as a roar of laughter filled the area.

“Holy Shit P-dot, I can’t believe you fell for that,” Amethyst said as she finally picked herself up from where she had safely rolled. She turned to face Peridot and Lapis with a grin that quickly turned to a look of horror. She rushed over to help only to be swatted away by Lapis. “I’m sorry.”

“You can take your sorry and shove it,” Lapis spat back her teeth showing a bit. 

“I’m fine Lapis, I just scrapped my knee. I’m not even bleeding that badly.” Peridot said putting herself between the two. “We can clean it and bandage it when we get to you two’s place. And as punishment for Amethyst being a clod she has to carry me,” She cackled.

“Fair enough,” Amethyst said as she lifted Peridot onto her back without much effort. Cradling her bottom with her interlocked hands she began to walk silently. Lapis followed behind silently, her glare never leaving Amethyst.

The three remained in relative silence for the rest of the walk, with an occasional attempt at breaking the tension made by Peridot. Amethyst would give a half hearted chuckle while Lapis remained quiet. They finally reached an old-yet well cared for cottage the marked the beginning of the college part of Beach City.

Lapis opened the small gate on the wooden fence that surrounded the property and waited for Amethyst to walk past with Peridot before closing it with a small thud. She briskly walked passed Amethyst to stand in front of the door as she looked for her keys. Finding them she, she unlocked the door and glared at Amethyst until she stepped through the threshold.

“Amethyst? Lapis? Is that either of you?” A musical yet stern voice called from down the hall after the sound of Lapis closing the door.

“It’s both of us, and our, um,girlfriend Peridot…” Amethyst said stalling at the least bit. She waited what felt like moment for the voice to respond, a small stone sinking in her stomach. She wasn’t sure how Pearl would react.

Pearl came out of what one would assume was the kitchen seeing as she was wearing a pink apron and was drying her hands off on a towel as she spoke, her large pointed nose slightly upturned. “Now Amethyst, I know how you like to use puns and the like to get a rise out of me, but that’s no way to introduce your…” She paused as she caught the sight of Peridot’s knee. “What did you do Amethyst?!?”

Lapis let out a snicker but covered her mouth as Amethyst shot her a dirty look before she spoke. “Why do you assume I did something? You always blame me!”

“Amethyst lower your voice, I assume it’s you because you love to roughhouse, I was always patching you up when you were younger. But that aside, right now your friend-”

“Peridot.” Peridot said her voice a bit high pitched and hesitant.

“Right… Peridot needs to have her knee cared for. Take her to the living room and I’ll be there with my first aid kit.” With that Pearl gave them all smile that was a mix between warm friendliness and smugness before walking off.

“I hate when she acts like a know-it-all and smug like that.” Muttered Amethyst to herself as she carried Peridot into the living room, gently dropping her on the couch.

“It serves you right.” Lapis said as she slid onto the couch next to Peridot, “Your roughhousing cause Peridot to get hurt.”

“I’m sure she feels bad enough.Plus she’s done her time. She carried me all the way here.” Peridot said as she looked at Lapis, her eyes begin to wonder however as she took in her surrounding. The living room wasn’t big, but it was cozy with the couch she was sitting on and two arm chairs. A small fireplace was tucked in a corner. A large tv was mounted to the wall directly in front of the couch. “You both have a nice place. Though the decor seems unlike anything you two would have.”

“Dude I just rent a room here. Amethyst is the one who’s family owns this place.” Lapis said with a shrug as her eyes kept darting towards entrance to the living room.

“Pearl’s the one in charge of the house until I turn twenty-five so she’s the one who decorates and junk.” Amethyst said sitting on the arm of the couch leaning back.

“That must be so frustrating knowing you own a house but having no choice in how it lo-” Peridot was cut off as something pink and heavy landed into her lap. “What is that!?!”

Amethyst looked over to see what Peridot was shouting about before grinning and leaning over to pick up a large pink maine coon cat. “Oh this little guy, his name is Lion.”

“Where have you been little guy?” Amethyst said scratching the cat behind it’s ears.

“More importantly why is it pink?” Peridot shot back pointing at the cat.

“Yeah I’ve been wanting to know that for the longest too.” Added Lapis temporarily focusing on the cat before looking back to the doorway.

“Honestly, We don’t know. We found him roaming the streets one night as a kitten. We thought some kids had spray painted him or something cause when we finally got him home and washed his fur remained pink. And it seems that his fur never turned back to it’s original color.” Amethyst said holding Lion up so that the other too could see he was pink all over.

“That’s crazy…” 

“Pffft you believe her Lapis!?! Cleary she or someone here dyes that cat. It’s not scientifically possible.” Peridot said scowling at Amethyst. “I’m right aren’t I?”

“I’m being honest. You can ask Pearl if you want.” Amethyst said her voice showing no sign of humor.

“Fine I will, as soon as she gets here.” Peridot crossed her arms and looked at Lapis. “You think I’m right, don't you?”

“Of course babe.” Lapis said as she stood up and headed for the door only to stop in her track as Pearl arrived donning gloves and a large tool box with first aid written neaty in Sharpie.

“Let’s get your leg cleaned and bandaged.” Pearl said as she kneeled in front of Peridot opening the box and pulled out gauze and ointment as well as alcohol wipes and medical tape.

Peridot extended her leg so Pearl could get better access, she remained quiet as she felt the sting of the alcohol on her scraped knee. “I apologize on Amethyst behalf for your injury though it’s not too bad.” Pearl said as she had begun to apply a thin layer of antiseptic. Amethyst rolled her eyes in the background.

“It’s fine I actually tripped trying to stop her from rolling down a hill. So it’s not her fault, much.” Peridot said as she gave a small smile to Amethyst.

“She still shouldn't have pretended to be falling.” Lapis added with a smug look as Pearl glared at Amethyst.

“Amethyst really!” Pearl chided Amethyst. “What am I going to do with you, hopefully Steven doesn’t pick up this rowdy streak of yours.”

“Yeah yeah Pearl, I make sure to keep my bad habits and bad person ways away from little Stevie.” Amethyst muttered under her breath shaking her hair into her face. 

Before Pearl could respond Peridot brought up the conversation earlier. “Lion isn’t really pink is he? He doesn’t grow pink fur?”

Pearl stopped what she was doing, the gauze hovering inches away from Peridot’s knee. Looking up at her, she shook her head slowly and spoke in a voice used for children. “Of course not, felines don’t just grow pink fur. What would give you that silly idea.” She continued putting the gauze on reaching for the tape with her free hand all the while tutting to herself.

Peridot’s face rapidly grew red as she stammered her eyes flashing. “I-I-”

Two laughs cut off her attempt to explain, causing her to grow redder. She looked to Lapis for help and saw that she was one of the two laughing. The other was obviously Amethyst, who was holding her sides and doing her best not to fall.

Between gasps of laughter filled breath Amethyst tried to talk.”I can’t believe you believed me about his fur.”

“I didn’t, Lapis can vouch for my credibility.”

“I don’t know Peri, you asking Pearl makes it seem like you did believe her just a bit.”

“I mean the part about us finding him and him being pink was true he had been spray painted, Steven and I just found a way to keep him that way. It involves powder food dye and a mister with vinegar and water. Lion doesn’t seem to mind it though.”

“You’re a clod.” Peridot said starting to kick her legs but she quickly stopped at a disgruntled harumph from Pearl. Smiling a crooked smile Peridot looked down and tried her best to apologize to Pearl stammering the whole time.

“Isn’t she cute Lapis?” Amethyst said scooting herself over next to Peridot and leaned forward to give her a kiss on her reddening cheeks.

“Yeah, she makes you want to just tie her up.” Lapis teased sliding into the only empty seat on the couch on the other side of Peridot, she slid an arm around her tiny shoulder and nuzzled her neck. She had began to nip at her neck when a small cough came from in front of her. Opening her eyes she saw a rather flustered Pearl staring at the three.

What a sight it was, Peridot had turned bright red, Lapis had been nuzzling and kissing her neck, Amethyst was no better she had begun to nibble the middle girl’s ear. Pearl coughed again, before finally speaking. “Oh you mean you are all actually dating! I mean that’s okay, there’s nothing wrong with that. I’m happy for all of you, I’m gonna leave you three alone now. If you need me I’ll be in the kitchen cooking and talking with Garnet. It was nice meeting you Peridot.” All of this was thrown at them as Pearl quickly made for kitchen her gait a restrained brisk walk.

“We’re not-” Their rebuff fell to the ground as Pearl had already left. 

It was Peridot’s turn to laugh, it filled the cozy living room as the two looked at everything but each other and the girl in between them.

After what had felt like eternity for Amethyst and Lapis, but was only a minute or so Peridot stopped laughing. “Is she going to be okay? She looked almost like a bird about to lay and egg.”

“Pearl? Yeah, she’s just uptight about relationships and stuff, I mean after the thing with her, Rose and Greg, I don’t blame her.”

“What happened?” Peridot asked her eyes shimmering at the idea of learning something new.

“Yeah I always wanted to ask you about Pearl. What is she to you?” Lapis said pulling Peridot into her like a teddy.

Amethyst opened her mouth and shut it as she got up and moved to peek out into the hallway. She barely caught the tied end of apron strings turning the corner back into the kitchen. She glared down the hall before stomping back to her girlfriend and Lapis, she jerked her thumb behind her.”Let’s take this upstairs, Pearl was eavesdropping.”

“Won’t she just follow us upstairs?” Peridot asked looking at the doorway as if expecting to see something.

Lapis was the one to answer “She gives her tenants privacy. Since its only me, Amethyst and Steven, when he’s not sleeping downstairs on the couch, she doesn’t go up there except for repairs.”

“Pretty much.” Amethyst agreed before she lead them out of the living room and back into the hall.

Lapis watched Peridot as she followed behind Amethyst studying everything she did. A smile played softly across her face as she got lost in her thoughts. Peridot meant so much to her, she’d been there through… a pretty dark time. She’d seen most of her worst if not all of it. A hand placed on her arm startled her back to the present.

Peridot had been staring at her, had she done something, did she ask her something? Tilting her head to the side, she waited.

“Are you okay?” Peridot’s hand went from a gentle pat to a cling.

“Huh…. yeah, did You ummm say something before?” Lapis fidgeted with her hands as they never quite made it to her arms.

“You had this mad crazy stare.” Amethyst said reminding Lapis to her presence.

“It would be called a thousand yard stare, Amethyst,” Peridot informed the other before turning back to Lapis. “We were waiting for you to open your door. Are you sure you’re okay? Do you need anything? Do you want to be left alone? Or-”

Lapis tried to compose her face into something other than the scowl she felt growing as soon as Peridot had fallen silent. Taking a small breath she replied “I’m fine, and what do you mean my door-” She stopped mid sentence as she recognized her door. Clenching her jaw she opened the door which throw light into her otherwise dark room. Motioning for them to follow she stepped inside.

“Lapis…” Peridot’s voice seemed almost disappointed to Lapis as she took in the sight of her room which was full of half finished art projects and art supplies scattered here in there in the gloom. “It’s so dak in in here.”

Sighing Lapis walked to her small window above her bed and moved the miniature black out curtains she’d made for it away to allow in natural light knowing Peridot would prefer her to have as much sunlight as possible to ‘help’

“You haven’t finished any projects huh?”

“No.”

“Do you want to make morps together again?”

“Morps?” Amethyst intruded into their conversation which earned her a dirty look from Lapis.

“We wanted to be different and artsy one day and so we started calling our art and projects meep morps. And it just stuck.”

“It was my idea.”

“Yeah it was Lapis’ idea.” Peridot beamed at Lapis.

“Ahhh that’s ummm… cool I guess.” Amethyst said casting a quick disinterested look around, she'd seen all of it countless times in the past few weeks. 

Lapis shrugged before looking at Amethyst and narrowed her eyes. “Speaking of cool, it would be cool of you to return the favor of smoking me out from yesterday.”

“Oh yeah, right let me go get my stuff.” Amethyst ran off leaving Lapis and Peridot alone.

Lapis closed the door following Amethyst’s exit and pointed for Peridot to sit on the bed. Watching her girlfriend sitting there in her shorts, Lapis bit back a dark but not unpleasant thought, clenching her fists until her she could feel the dig of her nails she made her way across her room to open up the sliding glass on her balcony. When she made it back to Peridot, she saw her girlfiend had watched her. She put on a smile as she leaned forward to place a kiss on Peridot’s lips. The familiarity of those lips grounded her back into the present. Laying down next to her she reached under her pillow and pulled out a box and a small pencil bag or makeup bag she had forgotten which not that it mattered.

“Who’s box, I recognize your stash bag.” Peridot wrinkled her nose as she spoke.

“It’s Amethyst stash box.”

“But if you knew it was here why didn’t you tell her.”

“She was being annoying and it’s payback for you getting hurt.”

“She’ll be looking for a while. 10 minutes at least.”

“I know.”

“Do you want…. Do you want to cuddle?”

“I’d love too, Peri.” Lapis felt a weight lift her chest as arms wrapped around her from behind. She let out a genuine snort of laughter. “What are you doing?”

“Being the big spoon obviously.”

* * *

Peridot wrinkled her nose as she waved her hands and tried to clear the smoke that wafted towards her.

“What was this called again?” Lapis had asked, her voice slow and slightly thick, after blowing another stream of smoke only just above her girlfriend's head.

Amethyst laughed at Peridot's reaction which was similar to the one she'd gotten just moments before. She had been leaning against Lapis nuzzling her, but sat up as she thought for a moment. “It was either They're coming, they're coming or Gorilla Panic.”

“Nice reference asshole, but seriously?” Lapis rolled her eyes with a small frown that slowly turned into a grin.

“You two should really date.” 

“Not this again.”

“Why not? You too usually get along, and you get each other's references and I think it would be cute.”

“Wow P that's a bit maniacal, wanting me and Lapis to date because it would be cute.”

“Lapis, you're easiest to reason with at the moment.” Peridot turned to Lapis, her eyes like that of a child silently asking for a toy.

Lapis remained quiet looking slowly from Peridot to Amethyst and back again.

“Come on Lapis tell her to dr-”

“Okay, I'll ask Amethyst out.”

“What!?” Both girls shouted at the same time, one a exclamation of excitement the other a confused response.

Lapis spoke slowly each word carefully selected. “I'll ask Amethyst out, but there are conditions. If she says no, drop it. Also before I ask her, you have to do something I've wanted you to do forever.”

Peridot felt a knot in her stomach, reaching up she began to fidget with her glasses. She wasn't sure what to say, Lapis rarely if ever made conditions but when she did they usually were wholly to her benefit and Peridot's mind raced with the possibilities after all she often said no to Lapis requests. But… “Fine….. I'll do whatever, except sexual actions.”

“I respect those types of boundaries.” Lapis said flatly. She shoved the bong towards Peridot without a word.

“She won't do it.” Amethyst goaded.

“I don't know maybe she will maybe she won't. What's your decision baby?”

The way she said baby ensnared Peridot as she took the bong out of her hands. She shivered, not from the cold glass in her hands but from the look of satisfaction and pleasure Lapis had given her. Raising the mouth of the bong to her own she never looked away, not even when she heard a click and Lapis gave her the slightest nod. Inhaling she felt what little fresh air she had slowly being replaced with smoke. She saw Lapis’ hands tug at something from the corner of her eye; she only had a second to wonder what she had done before it hit her. Literally.

Her eyes streamed and her lungs screamed as she hacked and coughed,spittle escaping her mouth. She'd forgotten all about the bong as she tried to simultaneously wipe and cover her face with both hands. Gasping for air she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked through tears and fingers to find Amethyst looking at her with a huge grin, she groaned and felt her heart sink, she was going to make a joke about how gross she looked. To her surprise she pried her hands away and handed her a soda.

“Damn girl, drink this it should help. You took that hit like a champ. I threw up my first bong hit.” Amethyst said kissing her on the forehead.

Before she could say anything her vision was blocked again by a cloth. It felt warm against her face and when she inhaled the scent was familiar, she didn't fuss as she felt a gentle hand wipe away the tears and spittle. When the cloth was removed Peridot’s heart pounded in her chest at how close Lapis was to her face. Giving her a once over, Lapis face was once again sporting a grin that made her look like a predator discovering its favorite prey. 

“Good girl, you did great.” Lapis said before she leaned in to kiss her.

Peridot closed her eyes and let herself be lead into a deep kiss. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she let out a little whimper as Lapis bit her lip playfully but almost painful. Her hands crept to Lapis sides and pulled her closer. Feeling Lapis’ weight adjust itself onto her lap sent a shiver down her spine and a tingle in her crouch. Before things could go further or rather before she could decide if she wanted to keep going, Lapis pulled away.

“Huh, wha?” Peridot protested, her ability to form a complex sentence temporarily disabled.

“Just sit back and enjoy the high, I still have to keep up my end of our deal.” Lapis said before she returned to her original spot and turned to Amethyst.

Lapis regarded Amethyst for a moment before handing her the bong. “T-”

“When did you get the bong, I thought I had it.” Peridot said her head feeling like cotton candy.

Lapis gave her a deadpan look before rolling her eyes and returned her attention to Amethyst. Fixing her with an intense look her voice took on a seductive edge as she spoke. “Amethyst, before I ask you this, I want you to take a hit.”

Amethyst blinked slowly and gave her a quizzical look.

“Just do it.” Lapis demanded crossing her arms her eyes forming slits.

Nodding and trying to hide her blush Amethyst put fire to the bowl and slowly inhaled. The crackle and pop of the plant matter filled the silence that had fallen. A small noise from Lapis told her to remove the bowl and clear the chamber. As soon as the glass was free of smoke she looked up from her hit to find herself be regarding with deep stare by Lapis, she went to look away but a hand movement by Lapis stopped her. 

“I want you to hold that for what I'm about to say.” Lapis voice no longer held any of the stoney laziness it had earlier. Instead it was sharp with just a hint of dangerous sweetness. “Nod if you understand.”

Amethyst’s face darkened heavier with blush as she obeyed. Her lungs and heart felt like fire as she waited for Lapis to continue. Her eyes slowly drifted downwards almost if hesitant to continue to look her in the eyes. She'd would need to breathe soon.

“We've had fun right, Amethyst. Over the past couple of weeks we've gotten to know each other better and maybe Peridot is right maybe we should date. It's obvious you interested, I see the way you look at me.” Lapis paused letting what she said said sink in. “I'm not going to lie, when we have sex it brings out certain side in me. A side that says I should make you mine. So do you want to be one of mines? If it's a yes show me, if it's a no exhale.”

Amethyst stood still for a moment trying to figure out what Lapis meant fighting through the lightheadedness and growing arousal. When it dawned on her she quickly leaned in and desperately pressed her lips against Lapis’ allowing the smoke to be pulled from her lungs. She felt a hand on her rear as Lapis snaked her tongue past her lips and caressed it. Amethyst pulled away after a moment to breath but was brought back into the kiss with a growl from Lapis.

Peridot who had been watching the two was enjoying the sensations of her head feeling light and her body tingling, grinned dopily. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Lapis push Amethyst on her back; one hand on tugging at her sweat pants, the other on her shoulder pinning her there. Hearing the gasp of exhilaration that escaped Amethyst caused a gasp of her own. Both of women looked at her, but she quickly shook her head.

The two continued, Lapis had managed to tug off Amethyst pants and rolled her eyes at the pair of purple boxer briefs with little silver stars on them.

“What?” Amethyst said closing her thighs tight.

“Did I say you could close your legs, girl?” Lapis questioned her voice dripping like venomous honey.

“No, but…” Amethyst said her voice softer and almost submissive.

“No buts, and what did I tell you to call me when we do this?”

“No Lady Lazuli…”

“Well then open them.”

Slowly Amethyst obeyed, her thick reddish brown thighs parted allowing Lapis to see that Amethyst was wet from the slit in her boxers. She looked away from Lapis, her skin growing darker and as she became even wetter.

“Good. “ Lapis leaned in giving her a brief kiss as her hand rubbed Amethyst teasingly. She watched as she shivered and whimpered a little. “Now tell me what you want.”

“I…” Amethyst's voice was barely audible as she tried to speak again. “I want you to do stuff to me.”

“What kind of things?” Lapis teased as she press her fingers into Amethyst.

“Biting… scratching… things like that… Lady Lazuli” Her voice came at in little gasps

“Anything else?” Lapis asked as she looked at Amethyst half lidded. Her strokes had become rougher and Amethyst was on the cusp of moaning. She leaned and and gave her neck a sharp nip.

Amethyst moaned a she involuntarily ground her hips into Lapis hand. “For you to fu-”

“I want to be a part of that peanut butter cup….” Peridot interrupted absentmindedly as she watched her girlfriends. Her hand hand moved to her crotch and without realizing she had begun stimulating herself.

“That’s…” Lapis had started to reprimand Peridot, but stopped when she saw what she was doing.

“Woah…” Amethyst added.

“What.. I masturbate on occasion… it's good for stress relief….” Peridot proclaimed as she tugged off her shorts unsatisfied with how they hindered her. “It's really hot.”

Lapis grinned at Peridot, “Well okay then, you sit back and enjoy the show.” She returned her attention to Amethyst “Where were we.” She feigned thinking before she grinned at Amethyst. “That's right you were grinding against my hand like a little slut.”

Peridot nodded as she leaned back and watch, feeling a building sensation each time she stroked herself. Her fingers slipping occasionally as she focused on the scene before her. 

Lapis had Amethyst kneeling as she played with her. She keep her eyes on Amethyst a ravenous look on her face. As Amethyst’s moans turned into ragged gasps she removed her hand. Amethyst whimpered and ground against the air.

“You think I'd let you come this soon. Never.” Lapis leaned forward and whispered something in Amethyst's ear that sent a shudder through her. “I knew that would get you.” She trailed kisses from her ear to her neck and bite down.

“Fu-” Amethyst tried to say before she seemed to lose the ability to speak.

Peridot found herself kissing Amethyst as she moved her finger in and out of herself. She reached out her hand to touch Amethyst, wanting to make her girlfriend exclaim like she'd done for Lapis. A hand stopped her, her blurry vision followed the hand to a wrist and slowly up in arm that connected to a shoulder and a face. It was Lapis she gave her a soft smile but shook her head.

“But you guys are having… the sex.” Peridot pouted, her face and whole body were warm with blush. She wanted this, now.

“This is your first time being high and we never discussed this. It wouldn't be right.” Lapis said standing up with her hand still holding Peridot’s. “You can still watch and maybe next time, if we talk before, we'll do it.”

Peridot allowed herself to be lead away. Watching Lapis from behind made her lose her train of thought about the previous moments and she found herself at a loss when she felt herself pushed on the bed. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Lapis lean towards her, she closed her eyes and waited, only opening when she felt something fall into her lap. Laying in her lap was a magic wand. Looking up with confusion she stared at Lapis.

“So you can have fun while watching.” Lapis winked before turning to walk away.

“You'd have done it when we first met.” Peridot muttered to herself. As she glared at the stupid vibrator as she continued to mutter. “Cause I'm stoned my b-”

Peridot was cut off as her chin was roughly lifted to lock eyes with a glowering Lapis. She swallowed, had she been heard? Before she could say anything she found herself pinned into a kiss on the bed. She closed her eyes as she felt Lapis’ tongue caress hers in their deep kiss. She tried to move her hands to caress her and remembered she was pinned.

Lapis pulled back a fraction to whisper huskily in her ear. “You don't know how bad I want to. But I want to be better than that. So sit there, enjoy the show and stay the fuck on this bed.” Pulling away completely Lapis walked back to Amethyst her steps almost stomps.

Lapis gripped Amethyst's chin and jerked her head up till theirs eyes met. She rubbed her cheek “Thanks for waiting without complaint.”

Amethyst nuzzled into her hand and was rewarded with a slap. Flinching back she looked at Lapis and felt tears welling in her eyes as a knot begin to reform in her stomach. She waited to see what would happen next.

“Did I say you could nuzzle me?” Lapis asked darkly as she glared at Amethyst a hungry glint burning behind her eyes.

Amethyst shook her head. But a hair tug remained her of her place. “No, Lady Lazuli.”

“Finally, you use your mouth.” Lapis said using her free hand to tug at her skirt button until the garment came free. “Let's see what else it's good for.”

Adjusting herself Amethyst leaned forward to examine Lapis bare legs before she paused. Biting her lip she looked from Lapis’ gorgeous beige legs to Peridot, who had closed her eyes and was lost in pleasure with the magic wand, and back up to Lapis. Seeing her nod, Amethyst begin to trail kisses down Lapis leg starting from her thigh working her way down her calf before moving to start on the next. A hand on her chin stopped her.

“Is that all you can do today, you're usually more…. More insatiable.” Lapis teased though her voice held no playfulness. “I can always find something better to do with my time.”

In response Amethyst pressed her face into Lapis thigh. Kissing, and nipping she found herself worshipping her girlfriend's thighs she spoke between kisses and breathes, “your thighs are wonderful Lady Lazuli. You're beautiful Lady Lazul-” Her voice was blocked off as Lapis press her thigh closer to Amethyst face which she responded with a bite.

Lapis moaned and gripped Amethyst hair and pulled her away. She shoved her lips roughly against the others invading her mouth with her tongue. Removing her hand from her hair she reached below and plunged into her causing the other to gasp and moan into the kiss. As she continued working Amethyst, her thumb would stroke her clit every few thrust.

Amethyst ground away against Lapis losing herself in the kiss and pleasure. She was almost there, she tried to warn Lapis but all that came out of her mouth was a high whine. Lapis increased her efforts as she whispered threats of what would happen if she didn't come soon.

It was Peridot who came first, her eyes were scrunched closed and her mouth was agape. She rode out her mostly silent orgasm using the wand’s lowest setting. Letting the wand fall from her hands she opened her eyes to see the scene in front of her, Lapis snarling and brutally fingering Amethyst and her loving it. She found herself entranced as Amethyst face scrunched up and tears begin to fall as she let out a shriek.

“Good girl.” Lapis cooed her she gently stroked Amethyst as the girl’s hips jerked in her climax. When the other had finally calmed down she removed her fingers and showered her with kisses. “You were wonderful.”

Amethyst blushed darkly. “T-thanks, but what about you, Lady Lazuli.”

Lapis grinned. “Just Lapis, the scenes done babe, and I'm good,see.” She pointed down to her panties a stain had formed from the back was making its way towards the front.

“So I'm guessing it was good for you?” Amethyst said trying to fall back into her old self but coming off a little flat.

“You bet.” Lapis said kissing her one more time before she stepped back. “And you, you're fine? “

“Yeah, a little rougher the usual with that slap but I liked it. You should try it more often.”

Lapis blushed and nodded but otherwise remained silent. Peridot took this as her chance to speak.“We should cuddle, it's good aftercare.”

“Amethyst doesn't usually DO aftercare, P.” Lapis responded.

“I'll do it today if that means I can cuddle naked with both of my girlfriends.” Amethyst said as she pulled her shirt and sports bra off in one fluid motion before proceeding to cannonball into bed.

“I'm not taking off my shirt.” 

“I'm not taking off my panties… On second thought, I think I should.” Lapis looked down at her stained panties and sighed before she removed them receiving cat calls from Amethyst. “Shuddup.”

Lapis joined the other two on her bed. A complicated dance of wiggling and shuffling of body parts ensued until everyone was comfortable beneath the covers. Lapis lay between Peridot and Amethyst being the middle spoon, her chin resting on Peridot's head and feeling Amethyst’s warm breath on her shoulder. Soon the sound of soft snores and murmurs could be heard from the room.

* * *

The sound of music vibrating objects and paintings on her wall woke Lapis. Yawning she stretched in bed and felt someone curl up to her. She lifted the blankets to find a half naked Peridot.

“Hey Amethyst, check out how-?” Her sentenced died out as she felt the empty spot on the other side of her. She rolled her eyes, the almost audible music coming through her wall should have told her Amethyst wouldn't have been there.

“What's that noise?” A small voice whined from under the blankets. Peridot followed her voice from under the blanket, her hair was a mess of green and blond tangles and she'd slept in her glasses.

Leaning a little to adjust her glasses Lapis gave Peridot a good morning kiss. “That would be our girlfriend. She always slips out before I'm up.”

“That's rude! We should tell her. You can't step out on your girlfriends after-” Peridot grew quiet as the memories of last night clarified in her head, a red blush begin to creep across her face. “You know…..”

“The hanky-panky we all did?” Lapis raised an eyebrow with a grin. 

Peridot nodded, her face grew redder as she stammered out her next question. “I wasn't stupid was I? I remember everything but did I really try and touch Amethyst?”

“Yeah that happened, you even goaded me.” Lapis shrugged.

“I should go apologize and you, you should go yell at her.” Peridot said with excitement jumping out of bed.

“You may want to put on pants or something first babe.” Lapis said though she keep her eyes on Peridot's lower form all the while smirking. She wouldn't let Peridot weasel out of being teased. “Not that I'm complaining, and I don't think she would either.”

“Th-that's ridiculous, I'm putting pants on, what if Pearl saw or Steven?! That would be a fine way to greet him in the morning!” Peridot said stammering a bit as she found her shorts and hurriedly shoved them on.

“I'm just saying it would make for one hell of an apology to Amethyst.” Lapis said teasingly as she leaned off her bed to grab a pair of panties from an adjacent drawer.

“I can't do that! That would be- that’s so tawdry.”

Getting out of bed Lapis decided to forgo pants but grabbed her cellphone as she ruffled Peridot’s hair and headed for the door. “Come on, let's go see why the hell she left.”

Peridot followed after. “Oh my gosh, did I.. really ask to be a part of ‘that Peanut Butter cup’. I wasn't trying to be racist, honest. It was the cannabis, it had to be, it made me do things that I wouldn't do. So that doesn't make me racist right?”

There was no response.

“Lapis, I'm not racist right?” Peridot leaned towards her, she'd been so busy trying to explain she failed to realize Lapis had been peeking through a crack in Amethyst's door. “What are you doin-”

“Shhhhh, come over here, you have to see this.” Lapis said waving a hand behind her, it both silenced Peridot and beckoned her forward. As she got closer the music became intelligible.It was a song that had been played on the radio all summer long.

“What is she listening to?” Peridot said scowling.

“Just look.” Lapis said moving away from the door, she seemed to hold back laughter as she pointed.

Peridot took Lapis’ place and looked in. “What am I looking at?” At first she couldn't see much aside from clutter but before she knew what to look for she saw it. Amethyst came into view she held a hairbush in her hand and was lip syncing and dancing in front of a mirror.

“Haven't you noticed that I'm a star, I'm coming into view as the world is turning.” Amethyst did a clumsy pirouette before falling on her ass.

“Oh my stars! Lapis she's-” A hand covered her mouth as Lapis whispered for her to stay quiet.

“I gotta film this.” Lapis said as she pulled out her cellphone, she pulled up in app and starting recording a small clip, near the final seconds left she burst into the room with a “Hey Amethyst what are you doing?”

Amethyst shouted and dove to the floor. “I wasn't doing anything.”

“We saw you dancing.” Peridot said as she followed Lapis into the room a second later.

“And so did Pearl, Garnet, and Steven, I sent them a ClickText.”

“Noo…” Amethyst covered her head with her arms as she moaned.

“Serves you right for just leaving us this morning. You could have at least kissed us, your girlfriends might I remind you, goodbye.” Peridot said with a cat like grin.

“I'm literally down the hall Peri.” Amethyst said as she rolled onto her back.

“Speaking of rights, didn't you have something to say?” Lapis said as she turned the attention to Peridot.

“I do? Oh yes, I guess I do,” Peridot paused for a second before she blurted out, “ I'm sorry that I tried to touch and sorry for being racist!”

Amethyst blinked, as she tried to understand. “I'm gonna need you to repeat that like a hundred times slower, dude.”

Peridot fidgeted with her glasses as she tried to speak calmly and slowly. “I'm sorry for trying to touch you last night, I was under the influence and I wasn't thinking. I also want to apologize for my peanut butter cup comment, I wasn't trying to be racist it just happened.” As she finished she looked to the floor, her cheeks red and hands fidgeting harder.

Amethyst laughed as she spoke, “Peri-dyctal you're a riot dude, there's no need to take it this seriously. You were high, for like your first time ever. Besides if Lapis hadn't stopped you I probably would have let you.” Amethyst picked herself up and walked over to Peridot and looked her in the eyes. “You're okay dork, and the Peanut Butter Cup comment was funny as hell.” She kissed her.

Breaking away from the kiss after a moment Peridot muttered, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, right Lapis?” Amethyst looked over at Lapis who seemed to be regarding her phone with annoyance. “You okay over there.”

“Yeah and Yeah, you're fine babe.” Lapis said as she looked back to her phone. She had been sure she'd only sent the clip to the house, but there it was under her story tag. She doubted Amethyst would actually care seeing as most people on her ClickText were those who lived at the house anyway. She put her phone away and ignored it when it vibrated. She walked over to her girlfriends and looked down at the chubby brown girl that stood an inch shorter than Peridot and smirked “Do I get a kiss too?”

“Of course.” Amethyst stood on her tippy toes and she reached up and pulled Lapis into a deep kiss.

* * *

Hours later Lapis had finally returned to her room. She forgotten to bring her phone with her after she'd changed to go see a movie with Peridot and Amethyst. As she checked it she scanned over the haha’s that everyone had ClickTexted her back, she'd told Amethyst earlier and her girlfriend just shrugged and laughed while making a joke. Her heart hit her throat as she read the last response.

‘Why are you at my house, Lazuli?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months have gone by since Amethyst and Lapis finally started dating with pressuring for Peridot. But all is not as it seems.

Hey after I'm done with my art finals can you meet me near the Big Donut?’-Lazuli

‘Sure, Lapis. Is there anything you need me to bring?’-me

‘No…. I want to talk to you about something.’-Lazuli

‘Is everything okay?’-me

‘I gotta go, it's my turn to submit my morp.’-Lazuli

Peridot stared at the screen on her laptop as the end credits rolled. She had spent the last hour finishing the final quest in the main storyline on Radination 3 or Rin3 for short. She'd chosen to side with the Academy and commandeered the last nuclear plant above ground in Keystone State. It had been an obvious choice, she prefered structure, and the pursuits of higher academia were something that she believed in. Peridot had decided, during a part in the game where she pillaged an abandoned university, since Lapis wanted to talk about something, she would also bring up her lack of academic commitment. She had dropped all but her art courses shortly after Midterms. As she thought about what she'd say, the ringing of her phone grabbed her attention. Reaching for it she answered without looking, she figured it was Lapis telling her she was done with classes.

“Hey, Lazuli! Are you finished with your finals?”

“Where are you?” Lapis sounded irritated.

“At home waiting for you to finish your classes. Did something happen?” Peridot said, as she stood up looking for her shoes, that was the only thing she needed to leave the house. She was wearing a thick oversized seafoam sweater decorated with little embroidered flying saucers, and a pair of shorts layered on top of a pair of grey fleece leggings.

“I've been waiting for you,” Lapis snapped harshly, “for over an hour. I texted you!”

Peridot paused what she was doing, her hands hovered a few inches from where she'd found her shoes. She swallowed, it had been a long time since she'd yelled at her. Something was wrong. “Lapis what's up? I'm sorry I got carried away playing-”

On the other end she heard what sounded like Amethyst and then the line went dead. Peridot tried calling her back, but each time it just ringed for a few seconds before going to voicemail. “Is she ignoring my calls?” Peridot asked aloud. Before she could attempt a third call she received a text.

‘Sorry. Amethyst showed up. Going to go watch a movie. Talk to you later.’-Lazuli

‘It's okay, finals can be stressful. Whenever you want to have that talk, we have all winter break.’-me

Peridot went back to her laptop to play the dlc expansions for RN3, but she couldn't seem to focus. Something was up with Lapis, she began to think back through their past interactions. After accidentally shooting her ‘father’ for the fifth time in a row she turned off the game. Lapis seemed to have started acting strange around midterms or a little before, she wasn't sure which; she'd been so focused on her own classes. Standing up she reached for her shoes which she'd dropped next to her. After they were on and laced she went to open the barn doors. One of them opened without its knob being turned.

“I really have to remember to shut it tighter, no wonder it was a little chilly in here.” Peridot chided herself as she stepped outside and gave the double doors firm tugs to make sure they were shut and locked. Satisfied she went for a walk.

* * *

Amethyst had been bored the whole movie but she had kept quiet throughout. Lapis had seemed upset when she’d happened to pass her on her way to the movies so she had done what any good girlfriend would do and asked her to join her. She’d even let her pick the movie, which turned out to be some dramatic movie with people singing in french. When it had come time to eat, Amethyst had chosen the place.

“Are you seriously going to eat anchovies and pineapple pizza?” Lapis said with a wrinkled nose. She had been mid-sip through her straw when Amethyst had ordered the toppings on her half of the pizza and returned to her glass of water before adding “That’s really gross.”

“Don't forget the extra olives.” Amethyst said as she smiled satisfied with her order. A few strands of hair which had been pulled into a messy bun,as to not block her vision during the movie, came loose as she shook her head when she spoke of Lapis’ half of the pizza “You sure the hell can't talk though, your cheese pizza all plain and boring.”

Lapis reached out and pushed the strand behind her ear, causing Amethyst to blush. A soft snort of laughter bubbled forth. The first genuine laugh that whole date, Amethyst noted mentally. Lapis watched her for a little longer before she spoke. “You're tame today.”

“Huh?”

“You Are Tame To-Day” Lapis said slowly a small grin playing at the corners of her mouth .

“I Heard What You Said, I Just Don't Know What You Mean.” Amethyst replied mimicking her slowed speech and using faux sign language.

Lapis snorted and quickly tried to hide the smile, before she began to sign while she spoke. “Not cool, Asshole.”

Amethyst stared in amazement her mouth open.

“I know sign language, for someone in my family.” Lapis answered the unspoken question.

Amethyst’s brain misfired trying to apologize and praise at the same time “That's sorry.” No, she screamed in her head and quickly spat out. “I mean I'm sorry, and that’s awesome.”

“Nice save there.” Lapis said with another snort of laughter; Amethyst’s heart skipped a beat and the blush returned. She enjoyed the sound of her laugh. “And that's what I mean by tame. Like you're going out of your way to not piss me off.” 

As she had spoken had phone had vibrated, at just about the same time so did Amethyst’s.

‘Hi Ames! How's the movie? What did you guys see? Is Lapis enjoying it?’-P-dorkable

‘I love you.’-P-dorkable

‘So she was fightin with you huh?’-Amsy-Q

‘Did you change my me contact to Amsy-Q?’-Amsy-Q

Amethyst chuckled to herself as she typed out the quick messages. Peridot was horrible at trying to be casual when it came to trying to find out information. Amethyst looked up to check on Lapis who had scowled at her phone before she looked out the window. It had begun to sleet, and splashes of color, that had faded away due to the grey weather, appeared as umbrellas were opened. Sucking her teeth Lapis looked at Amethyst an eyebrow raised as if to say ‘What!?’.

Amethyst went back to her phone and answered Peridot's question only to find two new messages.

‘Yes.’-P-dorkable

‘But that's not important; is Lapis okay?’-P-dorkable

‘She's moody but what's new? I should go. I'm on a date and all. I love you. Oh and stop texting Lapis just give her time, be smooth like me. ;)’-Amsy-Q

Amethyst put her phone on silent as she slide it in her pocket. She watched Lapis who had gone back to looking out the window, it almost seemed as if she was searching. There was something alluring about her, it sounded cliche in her head as she thought ‘she looks so distant yet beautiful’. A small noise made both girls jump as their pizza was placed on the table.

“Anything else?” Said the waitress, her thick blackish brown curly hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a big smile.

“Nope, I'm good.” Amethyst said returning the smile.

Lapis just shook her head. She seemed really focused on staring at the pizza and didn't look at either of them. The girl nodded never losing her infectious smile as she walked away but pause. She turned around and walked back over to them and asked. “Aren't you Steven’s sister and his, like, baby sitter or something?”

“Actually I'm his aunt, but yeah."

Lapis remained still and quiet.

“Where is he? Haven't seen him around in a long time.”

“He's out with Greg. They're on some type of father-son camping trip.”

“Greg…., oh right the car wash man. He's his da- are you okay?”

The question had been directed at Lapis who had suddenly stood up when her phone vibrated again. Her eyes darted to the window and everyone followed her gaze. She shook her head. “It's nothing, I thought I saw someone lose their phone. If you'll excuse me I, I have to wash my hands.” She gave a short nod before walking at a brisk pace towards the restrooms.

“Well, okay then.”

“Ummm can we get this to go.”

“I mean it's all fresh and gooey, but I guess that’s no problem.”

Amethyst watched as the waitress walked away. She pulled her phone out and scowled, Peridot had sent her three more messages, she ignored them as she typed.

‘Dude what part about being chill didn't you get? Let Lapis be, and she'll get over it.’-Amsy-Q

The response was almost immediate.

‘Ames what are you talking about, I've been texting you, been asking for updates.’-P-dorkable

‘Okay…. Talk to you later.’-Amsy-Q

Almost fifteen minutes had passed before Lapis had returned; by then the pizza had been boxed and brought back to the table. That was also all the time needed for Amethyst to have gotten into a full blown argument with Peridot. What had started as a talk to you later had devolved into a fight over Peridot being clingy and jealous, so when Lapis touched Amethyst she let out a noise that was almost a snarl as she looked up in surprise and anger. Lapis recoiled. The two stared at each other, but neither moved. Lapis let out a heavy sigh. “Sorry. Let's just go home and I don't know get high and watch Netflix.”

“I'm sorry, I'm not mad. It just Peridot, she…. Ughh its not important. Sure. Um, let me pay.” Amethyst said as she stood and grabbed the pizza while shoving her phone in her pocket; the argument ignored for the moment.

“It's fine, I…. it's paid for.” Lapis said as she headed towards the door.

“Wait up. “ Amethyst said following after her partner.

Once outside she found that Lapis hadn't waited and had kept walking as she pulled out an umbrella. Amethyst without her own quickly hurried after.

“Lapis, you okay? You bolted out of there like you stole something.” Amethyst said as she drew closer.

“I'm..., okay...I'm not fine. I'm stressed about my grades in my art classes, plus I keep getting texts from…. my mom.” Lapis said pausing to look at Amethyst then continuing to walk.

“Oh... well that sounds like a fuck-ton on your plate.” Amethyst said after a moment of thought. She reached out to hold her hand but paused, the only time they were really affectionate was after sex and that had become less frequent since they had started dating. It was the adjustment period, Peridot had told her the one time she'd brought it up to her. Things would take time to settle down. Her thoughts had been broken as she felt something warm fall into her hand and intertwine between her fingers. She looked up to see Lapis holding her hand.

“If you want to hold my hand just do it.” Lapis said a bit curtly though it held warmth.

“Is this also me being tame?” Amethyst jokingly pried.

Lapis chuckled. “Yeah, normal you, would be all give me that hand.”

As they shared a small laugh the two walked off in the relative warmth of each other's company.

* * *

Underneath the blankets felt warm as they snuggled close. The only sources of light were the T.V. Amethyst had pulled from her room and her phone screen. While Lapis lightly dozed, or was in a mild stoner coma as Amethyst called it, she had started to patch things up with Peridot.

‘Sorry, it was wrong to call you clingy. Just seeing Lapis so wound up and you constantly texting me. I jumped the gun.’ -Amsy-Q

‘I apologize for bugging you. I know Lapis’ moods are stressful and it doesn't help that you've said Pearl has been on edge for the past few weeks. Me texting you in a panic surely wasn't helpful.’-P-dorkable

Amethyst sighed Peri had a point aside from dealing with Lapis’ sometimes distant moods, Pearl had been acting especially delicate around her. She'd gone to whispering to Garnet and going quiet whenever she was around. Amethyst had no clue why, and figured she had done something wrong. Was Pearl mad that she was dating a tenant? They'd been found out a week after they had started dating, the two had been making out on the couch because they thought the house had been empty. She'd seemed ambivalent about it stating she was happy for them but would prefer they keep their racy behavior out of sight of Steven.

‘Maybe we should all go out on a date, you know like to Funland or something?’-Amsy-Q

‘That sounds like fun, and we can discuss what's been going on lately.’-P-dorkable

‘Or we can just have a good time.’-Amsy-Q

‘Or that.’-P-dorkable

Amethyst chuckled to herself, knowing Peri the discussion would still happen, causing Lapis to murmur in her sleep. Amethyst froze, she hadn't quite heard what she'd said but it sounded vaguely familiar. Shaking her head she went back to her conversation, though a pit had begun to form at the bottom of her stomach.

‘Def that.’-Amsy-Q

‘Trust me it will be the most enjoyable day, no plans of conversations. Just three lovely young maidens on a quest for pleasure and excitement.’-P-dorkable

Amethyst laughed out loud this time which earned her a grunt and a gentle nudge from Lapis. Looking from her phone to her, she saw Lapis’ face was scrunched up, almost if on the verge of crying. It pulled at her heart as she leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Hope that helps Lappi.” She'd taken to secretly calling the woman that.

Her phone buzzed; Peridot had texted her again.

‘So no worries.’-P-dorkable

‘Nerd.’-Amsy-Q

‘I love you too.’-P-dorkable

‘I love you. Goodnite nerd.’-Amsy-Q

‘Goodnight Ames.’-P-dorkable

* * *

Lapis whimpered as she felt Amethyst’s breath on her neck right before she bit down. She felt a warm yet slightly rough hand slide underneath her shirt and stroke one of her sensitive nipples. A jolt ran through her body at the contact, she let out a gasp.

Pulling away Amethyst looked down at Lapis from where she sat pinning her to the bed. Her hair, which formed a small halo around her, had started to grow out of its bob and Lapis natural roots of dark brown were a little more than beginning to show. She looked a little tired though she'd slept most of the night, but to Amethyst she looked like a goddess. A blush crept across her light brown skin.  
“What?” Lapis muttered her face had reddened as well. She turned her head to look away.

“Just looking at a gorgeous woman is all.” Amethyst said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Gross.” Lapis playfully pushed Amethyst away by the face.

“Oh so you want to speed things along.” Amethyst purred as she scooted down until she was on the mattress and leaning over Lapis’ thighs. She began to trail a row of kisses before she reached her calf. With one hand she reached for Lapis’ panties and slowly pulled them down on one side dragging her nails all the while. She was rewarded with a shudder from Lapis who had closed her eyes, and had her mouth partially open. Repeating her actions again, this time on the other side, a little harder caused the woman beneath her to squirm and moan as her panties were discarded. She brought her mouth close to her hip and nuzzled it before giving a sharp nip as she raked her nails again across the opposite thigh.

“Fuck, please stop teasing me.” Lapis said as she dry humped the air. She pulled Amethyst away from her and guided her down to her crotch.

“Yes ma’am.” Amethyst obliged her and placed her in her mouth. She could taste her, and begin to suckle. Her head was forced down as she felt Lapis’ other hand entangle into her mane of hair. As Amethyst bobbed up and down Lapis thrusted rhythmically.

The room was filled with Lapis’ moans as Amethyst roughly palmed her thighs. She stopped sucking and had started to lick. Lapis was closed she could tell by the almost whine that was building up in each moan.

“Oh my god, I'm gonna….” Lapis barely articulated before she lost herself in the throes of her orgasm.

Amethyst continued licking and suckling as Lapis came down. Her face was covered in her girlfriend's aftermath. She removed her head from between Lapis locked thighs and grinned, and took in the sight. Her girlfriend laid there, her small bosom rising and falling underneath her shirt as she tried to regain normal breath, a faint smile across her lips. Amethyst leaned forward to kiss her but was stopped with a hand held up.

“Wait…. can I… take a picture.” Lapis’ voice was a whisper almost hesitant.

“Now who's being tame.” As she said the words aloud she kicked herself, things were going great. Why say something so stupid? To her surprise snorts of laughter bubbled out from Lapis.

“You're right, I am being tame. I could've easily taken a picture. But I didn't. So may I?” Lapis crossed her arms her lips formed a pout as she did.

“Sure, Lappi.” Amethyst said letting the nickname slip; she was so caught up in the moment she didn't catch the flinch.

Lapis turned on her side to look for her phone, as she did so she was taking in deep breaths. Her eyes scanned the floor. There it was laying on top of her pants. She groaned with some effort to reach forward and barley grabbed it with the tips of her fingers.

Amethyst waited patiently her eyes closed. The mess on her face had gone from hot and runny to starting to cool and in some areas it was beginning to dry. It felt like minutes but it was only seconds. Soon she began to fidget, maybe it had been minutes. Lapis was too quiet. “Lappi?”

Nothing.

“Lapi-”  
“Can you shut up a moment.” Lapis sounded tense.

Amethyst instinctively opened her eyes only to shut them again as they began to sting, she'd gotten it in her eye. "Dude, this shit is burning, are you taking the pic-” Her words were cut off as she was pitched backwards. She landed on her back with a thud.

“Get out.”

Dazed for only a second, Amethyst jumped up and wiped at her face. She glared at Lapis her fist clenched . “What the fuck man?”

Lapis’ face grew ugly with rage. She slowly drew herself off the bed discarding her phone and like a tidal wave launched herself at Amethyst as she pushed and shoved her towards the door. “Get the fuck out, you fucking brute. Just fucking go. Leave.”

Amethyst caught completely off guard found herself facing a slammed door. She lost it. She stormed to her room and slammed her own door. She kicked and threw things around as she paced her den. “What the fuck did I do to that crazy bitch?” The words stung her heart as she said them but the pain of insulting her girlfriend gave way to something else as she heard from the otherside of the wall.

“This crazy bitch can hear you, you dumbfuck.”

Amethyst responded with throwing a random controller, which had been unfortunate enough to be in her path, at the wall where it found its self lodged.

* * *

Amethyst made her way downstairs her piled up hair still wet and steaming from the scalding shower she'd taken only minutes ago. She wore a purple sweatshirt that had its neck cut so it exposed her shoulder and a pair of leggings.

She had a cigarette in one hand and her phone in the other. She'd decided to go downstairs to the porch to smoke partially because she didn't want Pearl coming upstairs to complain and mostly to get as far away from Lapis and still be able to enjoy her house. Just as she reached the front door a voice called to her from the kitchen.

“Amethyst can you come in here for a moment.”

She paused before she decided to ignore the request and kept walking. As she opened the door she was greeted by the winter breeze tinged with the salty smell of the beach and ocean a few miles away. The cold air calmed her while the smell reminded her of Lapis and their fight. Sighing she placed her cigarette between her lips and went to reach for a lighter and found she'd forgotten it in her haste to vacate the upstairs. Before she could turn to go back inside a match was struck and offered. Jumping she looked towards the hand that held the flame, the skin was similar to her own except it held redder undertones and was darker.

“Fuck Garnet, you scared the shit out of me.” Amethyst said as she grabbed the lit match.

“So I noticed you ignored Pearl.” Garnet said matter-of-factly her british accent betraying no emotion. “I knew you would and that's why I'm here.”

“Looks like whatever was gonna happen in there is gonna happen out here regardless.” Amethyst said before she took a drag of her cigarette.

Garnet’s response was a chuckle, which made Amethyst boil inside. Breathe she reminded herself. “Pearl doesn't know I was out here waiting for you."

Amethyst turned to face her, and waited to hear what she had to say.

“If there's anything that you want to talk about, I'm just downstairs.” Garnet smirked and tilted her glasses giving her a knowing way.

Amethyst groaned, she was sure Garnet had heard. Adjusting her bun, she tried to play it off. “Thanks for the offer, if I ever need to talk, I will.”

Garnet chuckled again, almost if saying I know you won't, before she stowed her box of matches away and headed inside. She stopped briefly and spoke over her shoulder. “You really should go talk to Pearl though.”

With that Amethyst was left alone. She went back over the events of what she assumed had been an hour ago, she wasn't sure, when she let herself get worked up like this time blurred together. She'd just woken up, they'd had slept until a little before evening, they'd made horrible jokes and had come up with some awful ideas, then they'd fucked and the next thing she knew she was being shoved and yelled at. Something dark boiled in her as she began to over analyze every detail that moment. She'd been called a dumb brute, a stab to her chest, she'd only wanted to make her happy and yet she was attacked. Hot tears began to fall down her cheeks as she grit her teeth and clenched her fist ignoring the burn of her low burning cig. Amethyst went to punch the nearest thing and stopped when she saw Garnet opening the kitchen window.

“Breathe. Your fine. Breathe.” Amethyst needed to do something to break something. But she couldn't, that wasn't right, instead she punched her thigh hard three times. The pain pushed the rage back, into a somewhat manageable state of anger and then she felt nothing. Her only thought and even that was an echo was ‘Well fuck, back to this again’.

* * *

Amethyst found herself sitting in the kitchen. She didn't know how long she'd been there are what had happened to bring her inside . She took a deep breath and looked down to see a mug of what appeared to be tea. She thought back to the last things she did and cringed as her thigh ached. She'd disassociated, and she was probably still disassociating to a degree. She still felt kinda out of her body. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Pearl watching her with concern.

She tried for humor. “Not gonna lie I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm guessing from that look it was awesome.”

“You just came into the house and stared into the kitchen for a while before I made you sit down.” Pearl said her voice quiet.

“A while?”

“About two or three minutes.” Garnet answered.

Amethyst looked over and noticed Garnet sitting at the table a cup of coffee poised just an inch from her mouth. “I must have looked like a real creep huh?”

Garnet cracked a small smile. “Just a little.”

Pearl cleared her throat bringing Amethyst back to the awareness of her presence. “Drink your tea. It should help.”

“so it was tea....” Amethyst muttered to herself before taking a sip. It burned, but it brought her closer to full awareness. Putting it down she sucked in air to cool her burning mouth.

“Are you okay?” Pearl had reached for a napkin and moved towards Amethyst face, but she moved her hand away when she saw Amethyst shake her head.

“I'm…gonna be fine. Just didn't think to see if it was so hot.”

Pearl looked over to Garnet, who remained quiet as she drink her coffee. The other woman gave a slight nod back. Sighing she went to sit next to Garnet, who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Amethyst, I know right now might not be a good time, but we have to talk.”

Amethyst sat there quietly. She didn't have the energy to prepare her defenses. She held the cup feeling its slight burn. She nodded.

“Let me start by saying, this has nothing to do with anything you and Lapis and Peridot are doing. Though I have my reservations about polyamory due to per-”

“Pearl.” Garnet said.

“Right, right. What I'm trying to say is, well, have you noticed Steven isn't-”

“Jasper is coming home.” Garnet laid it out flatly.

A noise came from down the hall as something fell down the steps. A small ‘shit’ was audible before Lapis came rushing past one shoe in hand as she made her way towards the front. She looked inside and they made eye contact. Lapis barely paused before she was out the door. Amethyst felt the distant emotion of anger starting to come back.

“Did you hear Garnet?”

“Yeah, you said Jasper is coming back.” Her voice was calm she thought she was fine, her hands were shaking.

* * *

Peridot stirred her coffee as she sat next to a smoking Lapis on her balcony stargazing. She wanted to say something, ask her what had happened but decided it could wait, just for tonight. The visit had been unexpected; Peridot who had been arguing with an admin on the Keep Beach City Weird subreddit over the topic of Sneople, they didn't exist, had found herself pulled away when she'd heard a knock on her doors. Lapis had looked horrible. Her eyes had been puffy and her hair and clothes were covered in sand.

Peridot had tried to pry but had given up for the moment after Lapis shrugged and weakly offered that she'd fallen on the beach. Seeing her that way had torn at her heart. It had been a while since she had seen her this disheveled, years actually. She'd found herself leading Lapis to the bathroom and turning on the shower. She asked Lapis if it was okay to undress her and the other nodded. The actions seemed almost rehearsed as she peeled the damp sandy clothing off of her, noting that sand had gotten underneath and coated her finely, next she undressed herself.

She took Lapis’ hand in her own and gently pulled her into the the hot stream. She hated it this hot’ but right now it wasn't about her, it was about the woman in front of her. The woman she'd taken care of countless times. “Is it okay for me to touch you, to get you cleaned?” Her voice was gentle only betraying her own nerves with it's occasional stutter.

Lapis, who had closed her eyes as the water ran over her body opened them and nodded. She didn't look directly at Peridot. She closed her eyes again as she felt her begin to use her hands to help rinse off the sand.

“How did you fall?” Peridot asked.

“I… I was peeing, and something startled me.” Lapis’ said quietly, almost if she had been speaking to herself.

Peridot could tell it was a lie, but let it slide with a nod for now. She reached for the body wash and squeezed some into her hands and worked it into a lather. “Can I see your arms.”

Lapis complied and held out her arms for her. Her fingers gingerly rubbed the suds up and down her arms after they were done she began to wash her shoulders and chest. The tenderness in her touch was too much. Lapis broke down crying. “I don't deserve this….”

Peridot paused what she was doing and tried to comfort her reaching absentmindedly towards her face but stopped as she saw her soapy hands. Instead she embraced her. “Its okay, you're okay. I'm here, you're safe.” She repeated this quietly to Lapis as she continued to sob.

Peridot jumped as she felt Lapis lay her head on her shoulder. She'd been lost in thought about the previous hour. She looked down to see Lapis staring at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. “What, is there something on my face?”

Lapis shook her head no, but continued to stared from where she rested her head. Finally she reached forward and pulled Peridot into a deep kiss.

Their tongues meet, Peridot tasted something minty but behind that something else almost bitter. As their kissed continued the thought faded to the back of her mind mostly. She felt a hand placed on her waist, and the kiss stopped. Opening her eyes everything was blurry, she fiddled around for her glass where she felt them on her forehead and pulled them down. Her vision cleared and she saw Lapis watching her, when their eyes met she had looked away but spoke. “Can we… can I… can we have sex, please?”

Peridot tried to clear her head to think about it, but her thoughts got muddled again as Lapis pulled away at the pause a look of hurt on her face. She didn't want her to feel rejected, especially not in the state she had been in earlier. She nodded and watched as Lapis’ face lit up a little as they resumed the kiss. Closing her eyes she tried to enjoy herself, she felt a finger stroke across the back of her neck. A shiver had run do her spine as she let out a little gasp, Lapis took that as her opening and probed her mouth further. She felt a hand slide under and up shirt and bra and playfully rub across her nipple in a slow circular pattern. Letting out a whimper Peridot pulled back, breaking the kiss. “Let me take my shirt off… it'll be easier that way.”

Instead of waiting Lapis scooted closer to Peridot and began to pull the shirt off. Once she was done she studied Peridot's slender chest guarded only by a sports bra with an Alien charm in the middle before that was quickly discarded. Gently laying her down on the truck bed floor, she ran a trail of kisses from her forehead to her stomach stopping three times to give special attention to her mouth, and nipples.

Peridot squirmed and whimpered under the attention. It had been a long time since she had allowed her body to be touched in that way. When Lapis pulled away she let out a whine which was rewarded with Lapis' mouth wrapping around one of her nipples. Her tongue felt electric as it tickled and rolled the sensitive bud. A new sensation, one down in her crotch past her panties, caught her off guard and caused her to gasp out in pleasure. It happened again and again as her stomach tightened.

Lapid stopped sucking and leaned forward whispering in Peridot’s ear. “You're really wet, I'm going to insert now.”  
Peridot bit down on her hand as she felt Lapis slip a finger inside, all the while she kept strucking her. She felt her thrust, it was slow at first but picked up speed as she found a rhythm. The tension was building to a head as her hips begin to jerk forward involuntarily. With the addition of a second digit she lost it and bit down hard as she climaxed letting out sobbing moans.

Lapis kept stroking as she rode out her orgasm as she ran her other hand through her girlfriends hair murmuring words of encouragement. “That’s it, just let it wash over you.”

The last thought Peridot's climax exhausted brain had before it shut down was ‘The taste was alcohol.’

* * *

The smell of food cooking wafted around the barn and up to the balcony. Peridot shot up in a panic, Lapis couldn't cook, at all. Peridot quickly found her glasses and shirt and made it down the makeshift staircase, all the while she remembered that time Lapis had set fire to ramen noodles and almost burned down the barn. No cooking had been done inside the barn since, though she'd occasionally cook outside using a camper grill but Lapis was banned from all cooking except boiling water, in the microwave. Her eyes scanned the living room/every room as she looked for signs of fire and smoke. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief as she saw everything as it should be. The sound of sizzling coming from outside drew her to the barn doors which were open. She slowly peeked outside expecting some hellscape.

“Hey, P. “ Amethyst waved her over as she threw a round shaped thing into a cast iron skillet. “I texted you but you were asleep. Anyway are you ready for this killer breakfast I saw on this movie last night."

Peridot just stared still half asleep as Amethyst walked over and hand her a can of red rush with a peck on the lips before chugging her own. Reflexively her hands worked independently of her brain as they open and placed the can to her mouth.

“Go sit down on the couch, dude. Breakfast’ll be done soon. I'll bring it in.”

Peridot nodded and made her way back inside to the couch. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, she couldn't remember what though. She stifled a yawn as she brought the can up to her mouth. Something was… missing. That's a start, but what? Another sip. I needed to do something, with the missing something. Her sip was interrupted as Amethyst thrust a plate onto her lap. She looked down and frowned. “What's this?”

“It's fried green tomatoes, grits and bacon obviously. I saw it in this movie called Fried Green Tomatoes.” Amethyst said digging into her food.

Examining her own plate, a pile of bacon next to a pond of white mush and four greenish brown disks, she wished she knew where her phone was to look up what grits were and why anyone would want to eat green tomatoes. She set down her plate and grabbed a few strips of bacon from it before looking over to Amethyst who was shoveling down her own food. The effects of caffeine were finally kicking in and she felt her ability to process things begin to sharpen. Standing she went to go find her phone it was on her computer desk where she'd left ot before Lapis had come over. It clicked, turning to face Amethyst, she asked, “Is Lapis still here?”

Amethyst who had just shoved a bacon in her mouth looked up and quickly down at her plate as she finished chewing and swallowed. “Nahh, she let me in as she was leaving.” Amethyst shoved more food in her mouth and went back to looking at her plate. "Sup?"

Peridot shrugged and went back to her phone. She unlocked the screen and saw no new messages only a notification that her phone was at fifteen percent. “What time did she leave?”

Amethyst kept chewing as she thought. She swallowed then answered. “I got here at eight, so like eight.”

“Eight? That's early for her. Did she seem tired or upset?”

“She seemed fine."

“Are you sure?”

“She was fine dude. Like I saw her leave and everything.”

Peridot nodded before she shot Lapis a text.

‘You okay, Lapis? You left without saying goodbye. Also were you drinking last night?’

“How has she been lately, you know at your house?”

“She's been Lapis, you know, sometimes up sometimes down. So overall fine!” Amethyst huffed.

“I… Are you mad at me?” Peridot looked up to check on Amethyst, who had finished eating. “Did I offend you by not completely eating your meal?”

Amethyst's brows furrowed as she said. “What, no I just… I wanted to talk to you about so-” She stopped what she was saying as Peridot's phone went off and she lost her attention again.

It was just another notification telling her that her phone was dying. Peridot returned her attention to Amethyst and caught her glaring at her phone. “Let me go put this on the charger.” She climbed the faux stairs up to her bedroom where she plugged her phone in next to her futon. She took a deep breath, focus, Lapis could wait for now, Amethyst was here.

Climbing back down to the living area she found Amethyst texting, an empty plate in front of her. “Is that Lapis?”

She saw her shake her head, but otherwise she didn't respond. Sighing she walked over to Amethyst and put an a hand on her forearm. “I'm sorry.”

Amethyst stopped texting and looked up, her face serious but it softened into a smile. “S’okay, nerd.”

“It's not okay, I get so caught up…” Peridot fidgeted with her glasses as she spoke. Her voice quivered and her other hand tightened slightly. “I get so caught up in her, in Lapis, and… and… I… can't do that anymore. I don't want to do that anymore. It's not fair to you, me or her.”

Before she knew it Peridot found herself crying. She was frustrated, at herself letting herself be pulled into Lapis’ pace last night and at Lapis for making it hard to say no. An arm wrapped around her as felt herself pulled into an embrace.

“Hey, don't cry. Shhhh, shhh, it'll be okay babe.” Amethyst tried to reassure her even as she felt unsure. “You worry about her, and that's okay."

Peridot sniffled as Amethyst wiped the snot off her face. “I'm not crying.”

“Right, that's just your eyes rinsing out the eye boogies from sleeping.”

“Th-that’s right.” Her voice was still shaky but she wore a lopsided grin as she wiped away her tears “I never cry.”

“The strong and adorkable Peri-dactyl, a brainy master who shows no weakness.

She laughed, hard. It shouldn't have been that funny, but it was just what she needed. “Ames?”

“Yeah, fearless one?”

“You're the best.” She leaned in and kissed her partner placing a hand on her cheek. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh that. I forgot all about it when I saw you cry.” Amethyst lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say sorry for the delay. It was partially due to lack of will to write and also planning where I want BOAB to go, so now Fade into Grey will have a few more chapters then the three I orignally planned for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this. It took me a while to write due to things in my life. Anyway this is actually chapter one in a at least 3 chapter piece for this series, its probably where all the sex will be thought there is plot.  
> Chapter 2 may take a bit but I'm beginning to write it.  
> Also if you have any questions, comments or wanna know my canon for this AU here's my Tumblr: [SmudgedToon](http://smudgedtoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
